


Spellbound

by LittleBluePenguins



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hypnotism, I am so sorry, I'm sorry Robin, Loss of Virginity, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Not completely canon compliant, Other, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Humiliation, Virgin Oswald Cobblepot, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBluePenguins/pseuds/LittleBluePenguins
Summary: -PLEASE READ THE TAGS! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE CONTENT-Jervis decides that Oswald needs a punishment for betraying The legion. Once Jeremiah blows the bridges up and Jervis is able to sneak into his base, he sees an opportunity to punish the penguin in a humiliating and demeaning way.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward the Dog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Spellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald has the worst experience at the hands of a madman

Oswald had been hiding out in Gotham City Hall since the bridges blew, away with his people and the newly adopted dog that Penn had brought him. He had thought he was safe in his castle, but Jervis was sneaky. He knew how to slip in and keep the guards from alerting the king while he set up his plans. They were all hypnotised, and forced to leave the building so it was just Oswald, him and Edward the bulldog left. He knew how much the dog had meant to Oswald -he made the workers in the building had told him all about it. As if naming him after his failed love and taking him everywhere, even feeding him better than his own men.

What could be worse than the one thing Oswald loves turning against him?

Jervis smiles as he coaxes the dog out from under the desk, attaching the lead to his collar and leading him to a small room by entrance. There is where he waits.

Oswald eventually hobbles down the stairs holding into the railing for support, already dressed up in his suit. "Penn?" He calls as he gets to the last step, frowning as he's met with silence. He limps towards his desk and searches underneath it where a few blankets had been played for Edward to rest on, but the dog is not there either. "Edward? Edward, here boy"

The bulldog whines as a reply, but Jervis shushes the dog as he steps out and shuts the door so he can't leave. Jervis approaches Oswald with quiet steps, reaching into his coat for the pocket watch so he can have the element of surprise.

Oswald huffs in frustration and stands upright before he notices the other man right behind him, immediately becoming defensive, "Tech? What did you do to my-"

Immediately, the watch is flicked open and held up just in front of Oswald's face. His eyes widen as he realises what's happening too late. The rhythmic ticking of the clock seems to grow louder and louder, and Oswald's voice trails off.

"Listen to the ticking of my watch. Notice how it becomes one with your heartbeat." His bluey-green eyes slowly seem to dull as his posture relaxes, despite the obvious sign that he's trying to resist it.

"Now look into my eyes. Not around them, not above them, but deep into their center" As soon as their eyes lock, Jervis begins to feel a little buzz of excitement rushing through him. Oh this will he fun. How humiliated he will be once he's released from the spell.

"The little penguin tried to hide, so shall we see inside his mind?" Jervis chimes, and smiles as Oswald's pupils dilate as his hypnosis takes over, "Named your dog after your lover, isn't that sweet? Why don't you go and give him a treat?"

  
Inside, Oswald begins to panic, knowing exactly what Jervis was about to make him do. But his body refuses to react. _No no no no, please no!_

"Undress" The hypnotist orders, and Oswald complies, slowly beginning to strip off the clothes he had just put on, which unfortunately also means his knee brace. He shivers against the cold air of the room, and the coldness of the floor on his bare feet. Jervis smirks at him, and gives his next order, "Get on the floor, face down and backside in the air"

Once again Oswald helplessly complies, lowering himself onto the floor with his hands either side of his head, and propping himself onto his knees to lift his ass into the air. Already humiliated, Oswald watches from the corner of his eye as Jervis walks off and comes back with Edward. The bulldog looks at his owner confused, but the position he's in awakens a natural instinct he has never had before.

Jervis unclips the lead from the collar, and pats Oswald's lower back. The dog, taking the gesture as an order, presses his nose against the outside of Oswald's thigh, moving up to his ass, sniffing around. _No no no, Edward please_ he tries to mentally order the dog to stop but to no avail. An involuntary gasp escapes his lips as Edward begins to lick him, drool dripping from the dogs mouth making the entire area wet and slimy. Then, he bites the inside of his lip as the tongue begins to slip inside.

With another pat on the lower back once the dog had coated the hole in saliva, Edward begins to mount his owner eagerly, struggling at the height different. Jervis makes a delighted sound as Oswald shifts his legs further apart so he can lower himself down enough for the small dog to comfortably mount him. The bulldog rests his tummy and chin against the top of Oswalds ass and back, front legs resting either side of his hips.

 _Stop it, Edward. Please don't do it._ Oswald finds himself mentally pleading once again, half glad that his body won't reply as to avoid any sign of weakness. He knows that the hypnotism won't break until his dog has successfully finished, and that horrifies him. That he's about to allow this to happen, fully aware of everything going on but unable to control his body. He's just Tech's puppet right now, and Edward's bitch. He's nobody.

With a few thrusts in the air and fustrated grunts from Edward, Jervis sighs and looks down at Oswald, "Help him". Shifting onto his right arm to help support the injured side of his body, he reaches behind himself to help Edward find the entrance, guiding the dogs penis inside him.

Once flesh meets flesh Edward's instincts kick in and he slams into his owner eagerly, earning a loud, pained whine from him. It hurts, yes, this is his first time after all. It is then that Oswald realises that Jervis hadn't hypnotised him fully; just enough for him to comply with whatever he wanted, all the while forcing him to helplessly experience it all. He _wants_ Oswald to feel this. He wants to make him suffer. Jervis could've raped him himself, broken him by his own hands. But what's more humiliating than having the king of gotham be submitted by his own dog?

He's really about to loose his virginity and his dignity to a dog. Not to the person he loves, _a dog._ But Oswald can't even be mad at him. Its not Edward's fault, he's just doing as he's told, doing what nature commands of him, and there's no protest from his owner to tell him how bad this really is.

The bulldog grunts as he continuously thrusts inside, his paws now moving to grip at the skin in the crook where his thighs meet his hips to keep his partner still. In his eager haste, his claws scratch against Oswald's pale skin, marking him lightly until he accidentally breaks the skin. He hisses in pain as droplets of blood run down his leg but in the repetitive movement of being fucked, he's distracted by a sudden wave of pleasure, which horrifies him more than anything.

Drops of slobber drip onto Oswald's back as Edward continues, picking up pace and roughness as he pants aggressively. The man underneath him let's out a moan as the thrusts become harsher and faster, all while feeling the hot breath against his wet back. He has no idea where Jervis is, or if he's still watching in joy as The Penguin falls apart in front of him. His mind feels foggy yet alert, but his body is the one reacting to everything in the worst way, very aware of the intercourse.

He's almost surprised at how strong the bulldog really is, with the vice grip on his waist and the harsh pounding from behind. With each thrust, Oswald finds the side of his face being pushed against the tiled floor. He pants, whining and moaning, tears clouding his vision. He hates how his body is betraying him; he hates how he's enjoying it despite how wrong and sickening the whole thing is. The room is silent except for the loud panting from the two, and the aggressive, unrythmic wet sounds of skin against skin.

Jervis watches them, pleased that his hypnosis is still overpowering Oswald's control over his body. This type of hypnotism is new, but undoubtedly effective. He can see that Oswald is aware of everything, yet powerless to stop it. The look in his eyes give it away. This is, perhaps, the sweetest kind of revenge, but oh how he wishes he could do the same with Jim. He moves towards the dog, and shifts him slightly until Oswald lets out a loud cry. _There we go. Much better._

Oswald's legs twitch from a sudden jolt through his lower half of his body, down to his erection. _Oh fuck. Oh no no no._ The cock inside him repeatedly begins to hammer into his prostate, turning him into a mess. Jervis could say the noises coming from him are delightfully pleasant.

The mix of sharp pains running through his injured leg with each movement, and being far too overstimulated in a new way cause Oswald to cry as Edward continues. He can't tell if its tears of pleasure ir pain anymore, everything's becoming so blurred. Why, why can't his body react to such a situation in the correct manner? His erection aches as it reaches an orgasm, staining the pristine floor underneath him. He could throw up if his body would allow it.

But the dog continues, merrily fucking Oswald harder, who responds by groaning loudly as his prostate continues to be pounded. Exhausted, he reaches another orgasm around the same time that a large object at the base of his dog's cock begins to press against his entrance. _Wait._ Edward thrusts hard, once, twice, and- _Wait stop!_

Oswald's mouth opens in a silent scream, a choked sound escaping his lips as Edward forces it into him, continuing to thrust deeper into his owner. It's too much to handle for his first time. Tears fall down his face as he whimpers, pain and pleasure hitting the lower half of his body as the tip of the dog's cock presses against his prostate, and the knot stays stuck inside him. Then, hot liquid begins to shoot inside him as Edward thrusts tiredly a few last times before coming to a stop.

Oswald's ears ring from overstimulation, leaving him unaware of any witty comments from Jervis or anything in his surroundings. Both him and Edward stay where they are, aggressively panting. His bulldog stays resting on his back, paws once against hanging limply on either side of him, then he leans down to tenderly lick his owners back as a sign of affection. Unsure if the fog in his brain is from the hypnosis or the aggressively exhausting intercourse he just had to endure, Oswald presses his forehead against the ground and reaches back to pet Edward's head in return, which concludes that Jervis' spell had been lifted.

As much as he feels disgusted in Edward's and his own actions, he still can't find himself hating the dog. It's not his fault this happened.

Minutes pass before the dog is finally able to dismount his owner, then he tenderly cleans up the area and the liquid running down his thighs. Oswald eventually rolls onto his side sighing, and Edward pads over to give him kisses. "Ew, Edward no, your breath stinks" The man mumbles tiredly as he pushes his face away, now fully aware of the aching in his bad leg. Too much strain from being roughly handled. That will hurt for another few days. Tears silently fall down his face as his gut twists in a way that it never has during his lifetime. He feel nauseous, humiliated and dirty. Not to mention the amount of pain sparking throughout his lower body.

Edward decides to climb onto his lap instead, licking his hand affectionately. Oswald finds the contrast jarring -how can he be so aggressive one minute and then gentle the next? "I'm sorry, Eddie. I'll get the bad man who did this to us and make him suffer"

That's when he notices someone in his peripheral vision, and anger finally takes over. Jervis. He'll pay for this! "Tech! I'll kill you for thi-"

His voice catches in his throat, however, as he turns to find that its not Jervis stood there gloating.

It's Jim, Harvey and Ed.

How much had they seen?

Their expressions remain unreadable. Is it disgust? Horror? Pity? He can't tell. All he knows is that he can't stand it. He holds back a sob as he pulls Edward close and then slowly buries his face in his dogs fur shaking, having nothing else to say to them. An uncomfortable silence falls over the three men, until Ed finally breaks the ice.

"...Oswald.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is just the aftermath.


	2. Aftermath

Jim and Harvey were already heading to city hall after someone reported seeing Tech heading that way. Jim wanted to capture the hypnotist once and for all, much to his partner's disapproval. Gotham in shambles and Jim wants to chase a lunatic? Some things never change. They had run into Ed on the way there. He was stumbling around the streets, confused and a mess, but as soon as they mentioned Penguin he demanded to come with. For whatever reason, he was angry at him. Though, that anger quickly disappeared when they found him. It was suspicious enough when they found no guards, and were met with dead silence as soon as they walked in. For a building that The Penguin himself claimed, it was too silent. It took no time to find out why.

They walk into the main hall, and froze. Tech was gone, but Oswald was on the floor wincing, crying mess of the floor as his dog aggressively slammed into him, panting desperately. They stood there in shock, unable to react, when the dog finally came to a stop. He panted licking his owners back, who, in return, reached back to stroke him with a trembling hand. It took a few minutes for the dog to climb off and Oswald to collapse onto the floor panting, but when he goes to lick his face Oswald pushes his face away. "Ew, no Edward your breath stinks"

Edward? The dog is called Edward?

"I'm sorry, Eddie. I'll get the bad man who did this to us and make him suffer"

The dog is called Edward. 

Ed frowns, and takes a few steps forward. causing Oswald to growl as he finally notices them. "Tech! I'll kill you for thi-"

His former friend finally turned to look at the four, eyes widening in shock and humiliation once he realises it's not Tech. Instead of lashing out, he just slowly presses his face into his dog's fur.

"Oswald...are you okay...?"

No answer.

"And...You...named your dog after me?"

"I am _very_ fond of this dog" Oswald retorts, before turning to give Harvey an _intense_ glare when he mutters "So we can see"

"Nevermind that, you should come down to the clinic fo-"

"Why? So you can humiliate me more? Tell everyone I had sex with a dog?"

"No, Oswald. We won't tell anyone" The shorter man seems to relax, but only slightly. He still doesn't know if he trusts Ed not to take advantage of this, "Normal intercourse is usually safe, but the way that...Edward...was going at it, you might have gained some internal injuries. At the very worse, something burst, the very least some bruising. Besides, there's blood on your leg"

Oswald frowns, his brows furrowing as he looks down at the scratches left on his skin, "He scratched me, that's all. Besides, I feel perfectly fine, just tired. I don't need to-" He cuts himself off hissing in pain as he attempts to get back up, a sudden burn running through his lower half and bad leg. His knee is playing up from the previous event, but there's also a faint aching inside him that may linked to what Ed was concerned about.

"Fine...fine just..." He pushes himself up using the support of the desk, and begins to pull his underwear back on, "Let me get dressed..."

They soon find themselves at the clinic within green zone. The 3 men are silent as they walk, with an unusually silent Oswald trailing along, his hobbling worse than usual, though his head is still held up high. A sign he's not ready to show weakness. Ed glances back at him concerned, noticing the small winces with every step no matter how hard he tries to hide it. His fingers are white from clutching the cane so hard, heavily relying on it to support his weight.

The ward is almost empty except for Bruce Wayne, his butler, gathered around Selina in bed. The teenager straightens up and looks at them, but they ignore the stare. Lee turns and pauses, surprised to see them.

"Harvey, Jim...Ed" she greets, before spotting Oswald hidden behind them, "Penguin. What's wrong?"

"Would it be possible to give Oswald here an examination? He just went through something and it's possible there's internal injury. Oh, along with a bleeding scratch that needs to be tended to" Ed asks her simply, and Oswald hesitantly averts her eyes as she stares at him curiously.

"What happened?" Her question is directed towards him, but he glances back at the four behind them who are _still_ watching. She sighs and gestures him forward, moving a curtain across to cut them off from the others, "Oswald, you need to trust me"

"Ed" He mumbles.

"Hm?"

"I want Ed here too"

Lee sighs and moves around the curtain to beckon Ed over, who moves to stand beside Oswald partially confused. Now feeling more comfortable, Oswald takes a deep breath, "Tech broke into my base, and he hypnotised me partially -Just enough to take control of my body but not enough for me to be completely unaware. He made sure I knew and felt everything happening"

The doctor frowns getting an idea of where this is going, but doesn't interrupt him. She's had experience in comforting and helping rape victims.

"He told me to get onto the floor, then made my dog..." There's a pause, "made him...rape me. And I couldn't stop it from happening"

Oh, that's not what she was expecting. Lee looks at Edward in shock, and in return he adds on, "When we found Oswald, the dog was still going. It was rough and looked like it was hurting him, so I'm just concerned that he's endured some sort of injury, besides a deep scratch to his waist and his injured leg is hurting"

Oswald opens his mouth to protest but he's cut off, "Your limp is twice as bad on the way here, and you've been wincing ever since you got up. Surely what happened is not good for an unhealed knee and ankle"

"Oswald, I need you to undress. You may keep your shirts on, I just need to see the injuries. Ed is right, animal penetration can cause major internal injuries in some circumstances, but that does depend on the animal and the breed" She tells him, before wandering off to collect some gloves and equipment. Ed watches Oswald's face redden as he begins to undress once again, using the bed as support. Lee returns and looks at him, "But Oswald, please remember that you can refuse the examination at any time. I won't force you to do something you don't want to, especially after something as traumatic as you just experienced. This may be uncomfortable"

"Just get it done so I can go home and rest" The Penguin mumbles, though they can both see the relief in his face.

"What dog breed-"

"Bulldog..."

She nods and gives Edward a glance which he can only interpret as 'A dog that small shouldn't have made serious injuries. You worry too much'.

"Lay back on the bed, I want to check the cut first" Lee instructs, waiting for him to lay back before placing a disposable cloth over his exposed skin for more privacy. She pushes it aside to examine the injuries around his hips. There's red claw marks marking his pale skin, slightly raised and inflamed. They would burn now, but fade soon enough. "The ones on this side are minor" she tells him as she moves around to the other side where the scratches are slightly deeper.

They bear resemblance to the other side, though theres a bleeding cut following the crease of his hips by a few centimetres. It's not that bad, but it will need antiseptic to make sure that any dirt from Edward's claws didn't enter it. She takes a cloth and the antiseptic, before gently cleaning the blood from his leg. He winces when she gets to the actual wound, biting his tongue to stop a hiss. Lee glances at him, then continues to clean the wound until it seems clean. "It's not too deep" She says grabbing some gauze and a bandage,, wrapping it around his leg to protect the wound and stop the bleeding. 

Then, she moves down and takes Oswald's right leg in her hands, gently pressing down with her thumbs across the skin watching for a reaction. "Tell me when it hurts. If you want time to stop momentarily or entirely just say so". Theres no reaction until he hisses when she reaches the muscle two inches above his knee, which is red and tender.

"There, it hurts there and around the knee" He explains trying to hide any other pained sounds from escaping. He needs to stay strong, to seem strong. It'll take more than this to break Oswald Cobblepot.

"Oswald, pain is perfectly ok. Your injury is quite serious. You never had this checked out?"

"I never got the chance to. It just healed on it's own"

The doctor huffs shaking her head, "Barely. You broke the bones in two different places and they never healed properly. That's why it still hurts all these years later, and why your foot is stuck at an angle when you walk"

Surprisingly, Oswald doesn't argue. Ed and Lee share a look as they notice the fire in him seems to have gone out quite a bit. He just turns his head to look at the wall, biting the inside of his lip as she continues with his leg. "My ankle is also hurting, but not as bad" He finally admits. 

After a while, she steps back and sighs. "I don't think you'll allow me to help fix your leg now, so let's do the final examination"

Lee helps him move so she can examine the damage that Edward may have done as he Oswald bites on his thumb. She examines him with a doctors gentleness and caution, which is uncomfortable, but it doesn't hurt. Even though the muscles inside are still sore from all the contact.

"Some minor bruising it seems, but nothing dangerous or severe. Resting a few days and allowing the muscles to relax will help" The doctor slips the gloves off and disposes of them, as Oswald pulls his clothes on again. "As for your leg, I suggest you keep off it for a few days, apply heat to deal with the pain and aches. I will give you some pain killers"

She hands the medicine over, making him take two now, then adds one last advice, "Also, a word of advice, I'd suggest immediately teaching your dog that what happened is wrong and should never happen again. The sooner you do so, the quicker you'll kill off any possibilities of him trying again"

"I know how to raise my dog, Lee" Oswald rolls his eyes, grabbing his cane and heading towards the door without hesitation. However, he pauses before he leaves and glances back over his shoulder at her and Ed. "Thank you" Penguin finally says, before limping out of the clinic.

__

Edward greets him immediately as he steps back into the main hall, the dog waddling over with his tongue out and a smile on his face. Oswald walks past him and heads up the stairs towards his room, but five steps up he pauses and turns to his dog. With a command from a pat on his leg, he begins to climb the stairs after his owner. The two head towards Oswald's room, where he picks the dog up and carries him back to the bed. Without changing into any other clothes, he curls up under the covers with his spare hand stroking Edward's fur.

"You're a good boy, Eddie" He mumbles, finally letting his emotions out. Hot tears fall down his face as he sobs, wanting to bathe and get the dirty feeling off his skin but having no energy left to do so. He just wants to sleep. Edward whines and shuffles forward, kissing the end of his nose comfortingly before cuddling up close, and Oswald buries his face in his fur crying. "I love you. And I will get the bad man who did this"

Deep down, Oswald fears the worst. He fears that Jervis may have implanted an impulse inside him, potentially risking that this may happen again. He doesn't want that. An impulse for sexual desire was bad enough now he lost his virginity, but even worse that it could be towards his dog.

As much as he doesn't want to admit it, Tech had won.


End file.
